


Hard Evidence

by Hot_elf



Series: Dragon Age - series 7 (Megan Cousland / Revon Hawke / Alec Trevelyan) [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hot_elf/pseuds/Hot_elf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carver Hawke is a Grey Warden now. When he returns to Kirkwall for a visit, Isabela realizes that she really likes him all grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Evidence

**Hard Evidence**

 

The Hanged Man was crowded and seedy as usual but, after several weeks spent in the Deep Roads, it was practically paradise. Isabela breathed in the stale air with relish as she listened to Varric trying to provoke Carver into saying something stupid; with little success, though. Life as a Grey Warden had changed Hawke's little brother, making him warier and more relaxed at the same time.

He had even mastered the art of innuendo, it seemed. With a grin, she recalled his playful banter during their mission. _Wardens go deep. It's a hard calling. And we also save the world._

Isabela leaned back in her chair, eyeing Carver suggestively. "So... Carver, I hear joining the Wardens separates the men from their 'boys'?"

Carver smirked. "We rarely have children, true. But, that just means I try ever so much harder."

Varric grinned broadly. "Well parried, Junior."

She pouted and started to get up to fetch another drink. "Talk, talk. You're all talk, puppy."

"Sure about that?" Isabela's eyebrows flew up when she felt Carver's strong arm block her path. "What makes you think I'm not ready to follow the talk up with some action?"

Slowly, he pulled her closer, never taking his eyes off her face. His gaze had darkened, and she couldn't suppress a shiver at what she could read in his face.

"Mmmhmm, I like you all grown up." Isabela reached out to trace his lips. "Your room or mine?"

He grinned and caught her finger between his teeth, flicking his tongue briefly against it before letting go again. "Yours. It's closer."

Hawke had watched the whole scene with a disapproving frown. "You must be kidding." He put his arm around Merrill's shoulder, drawing her into a protective embrace.

"I don't think so." Carver didn't even bother to look at his brother as he got to his feet in a lithe, fluid movement. "What are we waiting for, Isabela?"

The pirate smiled. "Come on then."

They made their way up the stairs accompanied by Varric's wolf-whistles and Fenris' low chuckle. As soon as the door closed behind them, Carver walked over to the armour stand in the corner and began taking off his Warden blues, piece by piece. Isabela leaned against the wall and took the opportunity to look him over. Her gaze was frank and unapologetic, but he didn't seem bothered by her scrutiny. Yes, he had definitely changed.

He had always been muscular, relying more on brute strength than on technique in his fighting, but now his body had lost the last vestiges of adolescence and filled out in all the right places. He looked older, too, much more weary than he used to; deep shadows under his dark eyes and a hint of a stubble on his cheeks. But the main difference was in the way he held himself, confident and assured; no longer desperate to prove himself.

"So, what's it really like, being a Warden?" If he was surprised by the abrupt change of topic, he didn't show it.

"Not so bad, most of the time." He shrugged. "There are nightmares, and fighting darkspawn is tough, but life at the Vigil suits me fine."

"Any pretty lady Wardens?" She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively and he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Putting aside the last piece of armour, he walked up to her and cupped her face in one big hand, pulling her close enough that he could kiss her throat, just above the rim of her heavy gold necklace.

"And they don't mind you having some fun on the side?" Better to be safe than sorry. The last thing she needed was a jealous angry Warden coming after her.

There were faint laugh-lines around his eyes when he stepped back. "It's a hard life. None of us is about to say no to a little distraction, when there's time and opportunity."

His fingers had moved down to the neckline of her tunic, trailing along the fabric in a subtle caress. When he reached the laces, he looked up at her, a question in his eyes.

She smiled and began to untie them, then stopped to remove her bracers and shoulder guards first. He took the hint and got down on his knees before her to help her take off her boots, his hands lingering on her strong thighs.

"I've dreamt of doing this for a long time." There was a new quality to his voice, a deep, husky vibration that didn't fail to have an effect on her.

"Is that all you've dreamt of?" Isabela reached up to take off her headband, letting her hair flow freely over her shoulders. She didn't miss his tiny gasp at the sight.

"You have no idea." He got up in a surprisingly smooth motion, catching her lips in a long, fiery kiss.

When he pulled back to take off his shirt, she smiled wickedly at him, admiring the firm planes of his chest. "Oh, I might have some ideas."

It was her turn to drop to her knees now. Her hands made short work of the lacings of his pants. She could feel him through the thin leather, hard and ready. When his cock sprang free, she whistled softly.

"Nice. Very nice. Although..."

"Although what?" For a moment there was a trace of the old insecurity on his face and she chuckled.

"Although, an impressive size doesn't necessarily mean more fun, I was going to say." She winked at him and licked a long, firm line along his length. "It's all about the skill, you know."

Carver groaned and pulled her up again into another searing kiss. "Don't worry, Isabela. I'm sure you won't be disappointed."

He picked her up without any visible effort and carried her over to the bed.

She swallowed at the sight of the muscles playing in his arms. "Say my name again."

"Your name?" He seemed torn between irritation and amusement. "Why?"

"I love the way you say my name." She slid out of his arms and lay back on the mattress, unlacing her tunic further. He knelt above her, naked and magnificent.

His eyes were fixed on the soft brown skin of her chest, but there was a furrow on his brow. "Don't mock me."

"I’m not. I really love it." The fabric slid off her breasts and Carver shuddered.

"Isabela." Without a moment's hesitation, his lips closed around a nipple.

She had expected him to suck hard and greedily, but he surprised her; his tongue circling her flesh with exquisite gentleness, once, twice, before he moved on to her other breast. His hands pushed her tunic off her shoulders with just enough impatience to show her that he wasn't as unaffected as he pretended to be. Yet he held back, and it was exciting; this suggestion of painstakingly tamed need, of ardent desire just barely kept in check by iron restraint. It made her want to break his control, even as she revelled in the slow torture of his touch.

"Maker's breath," she gasped, arching up into his mouth. "You've definitely learned a _lot_ over in Ferelden."

"No longer a harmless puppy then?" he growled, pushing her breasts firmly together, so he could lick both nipples in one firm swathe.

"Not even remotely." But, he was becoming a little too confident for her taste and she quickly reached down, wrapping her hand around him in a practised twist that had him close his eyes with a ragged groan.

He rolled over with her, holding her firmly so she ended up half on top of him, catching her wrist and pulling her hand up to his chest. "Careful. You don't want to spoil the fun, do you?"

Isabela laughed. "And here I thought all the stories about Warden stamina were true."

"Oh, they are." His hand moved down her stomach, his fingers getting tangled in her dark curls. "Still, it would be a waste, don't you think?"

He pushed deeper, opening her up for him and Isabela rubbed herself against his hand greedily. "Stop talking."

Isabela had moved beyond the teasing now and wanted him to focus on what he was doing, because he was doing it so very well, a lot better than she had expected. She was wet and ready for him, eager to have him, but she could tell by his determined expression that he wasn't done with her yet. When he pulled her up so she was straddling his face, a pleased whine escaped her lips. He smiled at that before his tongue delved deep inside her, tasting her with relish. Isabela cried out at the sudden intensity and instinctively tried to wriggle away, but his hands held her firmly in place as he proceeded to lick and explore her folds.

"Enough." She hardly recognized her own voice. Maker, was it really Carver who was making her whimper like this? Whoever the mysterious Warden was who had taught him, obviously gratitude was in order. She pushed herself down along his body until she felt him against her entrance, hot and hard.

He sighed and his hands moved up to her breasts, thumbs circling her nipples while she carefully aligned herself and sank down on him, inch by inch, savouring every moment. His face was tense with expectation and he was obviously struggling to keep still, yet he waited until she had taken all of him in before he moved.

Isabela bowed down to whisper in his ear, letting her breasts brush against his chest. "Maker, what does it take to make you lose control?"

She followed the line of his neck down with her tongue, teasing softly, and still he held on, until she reached the junction of his neck and shoulders and bit down hard. That tore a moan from his throat, and his hips snapped up in a hard, quick thrust.

"More." Isabela was not above begging when something felt so good. "Please, do that again."

The confident smile was back in place, and he obliged her willingly, adding another two sharp thrusts. "Like this?"

Instead of answering, she kissed him hard, then sat up and rolled her hips in counterpoint to his strokes, biting her lip at the feel of his cock gliding deep inside her. _So damn good!_ His hands left her breasts to grip her hips again, but she shrugged them off, and he grasped the sheets instead. Isabela moaned in delight, but he shook his head impatiently and sat up, pressing her firmly against his torso and bracing his feet against the bed to push up against her.

The changed angle made him slide against her with a new intensity and she clung to him, her nails raking deeply into his shoulders. He didn't complain, even though it had to hurt. But he was probably well past caring now, judging from the look on his face and his increasingly fitful movements. And so was she. Her climax was building inside her stomach, tight and intense, and she knew it would be overwhelming when it came.

"Please." She ground herself tighter against him, eager to find her release.

His whole body tightened. With a muffled curse, he bucked up hard against her, spending himself, but, before she had time to be disappointed, he had already flipped her on her back and spread her legs wide, lapping at her with such abandon that she felt herself unravel immediately. She came with a single, high-pitched cry, her whole body shuddering with sheer, unadulterated lust.

Carver stretched out on his back next to her with a deep sigh, his powerful body heavy and relaxed.

When he turned to face her, there was a hint of apprehension in his smile. "Well?"

Isabela propped herself up on her elbows and pretended to think. "Hmmm... not bad at all for a first attempt." She winked at him and let her nails scrape all the way down his chest to his taut stomach. "Though, you still have to provide evidence for that famed Warden stamina."

His smile got broader and the tension disappeared from his face. "Trust me, that won't be a problem."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and thanks to suilven for betaing this for me.


End file.
